This invention relates to an inflatable three dimensional figure, usable as a child's toy or amusement device. The three dimensional figure can be designed to simulate various different animals or personages, e.g. a dog, panda, bear, policeman, hockey player, etc. The inflatable figure is formed of paper-thin sheet plastic material, whose inflated shape is determined by the sheet pattern. Edge areas of the sheets are heat sealed or stamp welded to provide hollow balloon body structures.
The invention contemplates an improvement or variation of the inflatable balloon structure shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,063. That patent shows a hollow three-dimensional body comprised of two sheets A that have edge areas thereof stamp welded together. Circular openings 1 and 2 are formed in the sheets to form spaces for insertional reception of a second inflatable body formed by sheets B. The second inflatable body includes a narrow mid section 10 adapted to be inserted into openings 1 and 2 of the main body (defined by sheets A).
In the patented arrangement discs 6a and 7a are located within the main balloon body to provide a sealed wall structure extending through the balloon body; each balloon body has its own inflation valve unit 11. The auxiliary inflatable body (formed by sheets B) simulates the limb areas of an animal. The patent disclosure indicates that mid section 10 of the ancillary body has a free fit within openings 1 or 2, such that the ancillary body can freely turn in the openings (see claim 6 of the patent).